


Phantom in Drag

by therealfroggy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To punish House and his team for defying all the hospital rules - again - Cuddy forces them to entertain in the children's ward. By performing the musical Phantom of the Opera. Who has to play the girl, then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom in Drag

“I can't sing!” Chase protested.

“There's no part for a black man in that play!” Foreman tried desperately.

“That musical isn't suitable for kids!” Cameron insisted with concern.

“I have patients to attend!” Wilson groused.

“I'd rather have my guts dug out by a dessert fork, then be stripped naked, glazed in chocolate, and go to a gay bar,” House said with gusto.

Cameron blushed, but laughed all the same. Chase grinned sheepishly.

“I don't care two straws,” Cuddy said, smirking viciously at the five people gathered before her in House's office. The Lord and Master of Medicine himself was seated in his chair, Cameron was leaning her hip against his desk, and the three other men were standing around the room, all staring at her in horror.

“I've had enough of you lot running wild on House's orders. I could have suspended you but instead, you're going to spend your time spreading a little joy,” Cuddy said. She turned to House. “You will learn the lyrics. I've got a CD player for you with the karaoke versions of all the songs, and you will sing and perform for these kids if I have to drive you down there with shock guns.”

House sneered at her. “Make me.”

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine. Either you go down there in costume, or you will find yourself suspended for four weeks – sans salary. You and your team.”

A round of outraged protests followed this statement, but Cuddy held up her hand and waited for them to settle down.

“It's final. Halloween is three days from now. I suggest you use your time efficiently. I've already cast the roles.” Handing House a piece of paper, she glared at them all and left, striding away in a very busy way.

“Who else has seen the play?” Cameron asked, rubbing her temple delicately.

“What, you're not going to follow her orders?” House asked, incredulous.

“Do you want to miss a month's pay?” Foreman asked, snatching the sheet from House's hand. “It's just a damn play. Shouldn't be that difficult.”

Chase sniggered, reading over Foreman's shoulder. “Oh, this is too good! I actually might enjoy this!”

Snatching the sheet back, House frowned at it with all his derision and disdain. “Why?”

Chase grinned like a madman. “Because you're the Phantom.”

Cameron laughed delightedly. “Of course he is. What part did I get?”

“My leading lady,” House smirked, looking at Cameron with a vengeful light in his eyes. “Christine Daee.”

Cameron was positively beaming, and Wilson muttered something about “girly love stories.” Chase took the list from House to find his own part.

“Hey, how come Wilson gets to be Raoul?” the Australian said, sounding like a petulant ten-year old. “And why do I have to be Carlotta??”

House and Cameron burst out laughing. Wilson and Foreman asked, almost simultaneously, “Who's Carlotta?”

Chase sulked for the rest of the day, even after Cameron offered – gigglingly – to trade parts.

***

Of course, they had to adapt the story for kids. They didn't have any extras, either. Foreman, playing the part of Piangi, insisted that they do only the most important songs and a bit of narrative in between. As no one could come up with a better idea, they decided on that.

Cuddy demanded costumes, too. Everyone but Chase could find their costume in second-hand shops and in the back of their closets – suits and dresses long forgotten – but Chase would not stop moaning about it until Cameron rolled her eyes and threatened to loan him some of her mother's.

“Can't Carlotta be a cross-dresser?” Chase whined, looking with disgust at the things laid out for him on House's desk.

“No, because you are,” Wilson said, sniggering. Cameron had left to change into her costume in the neighbouring office. House had, mercifully, drawn all the blinds so the four men could change in privacy.

Chase was standing around in a wife beater and boxer shorts, and House couldn't deny that made him uncomfortable. He didn't mind attractive men, he just wished Chase would put some clothes on.

Wilson, House and Foreman were all wearing their suits, House adding a white toy mask cut in half and a cape to his own outfit. Chase was still staring at the garments on the desk.

“Oh, be a man and just put them on,” House finally said, exasperated. Glaring at the world in general, Chase did as he was told.

When Cameron entered the room some five minutes later, she clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at the blonde with wide eyes. House noticed Chase blushing violently.

Cameron, of course, was looking pretty as ever in a wide blue skirt and a white blouse that fell down over her shoulders.

Chase was looking distinctly less pretty in a floor-length green dress with long sleeves. The dress was about an inch too long at the hem, and the neckline demonstrated his complete lack of breasts.

“Oh my God,” Cameron said from behind her hand. “How can I have worn that thing? It's hideous!”

Chase sputtered, indignant. “Thanks a lot!”

House was exchanging evil smirks with Wilson.

“You need breasts,” Cameron said, digging around in her bag until she withdrew a brassiere. “Here, put this on. We'll fill it with cotton balls.”

Foreman was howling with laughter. Chase's face was so red it strongly resembled a sun-burnt brick.

Ceaselessly protesting that he'd look ridiculous, Chase did as he was told and filled the brassiere with cotton balls. Cameron helped him straighten it.

“The dress is too long,” Chase complained. “And you're shorter than me. How did you wear it?”

Cameron smiled wickedly at her colleague. “High heels.”

Even as Chase opened his mouth to protest, Cameron procured a pair from her large bag. “I'm wearing my flats today.”

“Did you bring your entire wardrobe?” Chase said, his voice tight.

House couldn't stand it any more. He was laughing so hard Wilson was beginning to worry. When Chase stepped into the high heels, starting to wobble around the office like a drunk stork, House toppled off his chair.

Chase stopped and looked accusingly at his employer. “Shut up, you old bastard. You're not the one who has to wear these things.”

“And thank God!” Wilson exclaimed. “I don't even want to think about House in that outfit!”

Climbing back into his chair, House wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and righted his cape. “No, I think Chase and his great hair will have that honour. With nylon stockings, I'm sure his legs would look great in those shoes.”

No one remained standing after that, seeing as Cameron, Wilson and Foreman collapsed in fits of laughter, and Chase got so embarrassed he crashed sideways into the table and had to sit down before he fell off said shoes.

Two days to go.

***

“Okay, girls and boys, we have a special surprise for you today,” Cuddy announced, gesturing to the curtain covering the make-shift stage. Dozens of eyes, enraptured, followed her hand.

“It's Halloween, and ´Doc House` and his troupe of performing doctors are going to play for you...” Cuddy nodded at the nurse, who pressed _Play_ on the small CD player.

“... The Phantom of the Opera!”

The kids applauded eagerly, squealing and gasping with delight as the overture filled the room. Cuddy sat down at the very back of the assembly to watch. This ought to be so much fun.

Cameron stepped out from behind the curtain, and smiled radiantly at the kids. Cuddy figured she wasn't the one who suffered the worst. The young doctor then proceeded to sing along to the music for _Think of me_.

Wilson followed suit, singing a few lines and then taking Cameron's hand and kissing it gallantly. The kids were watching in awe.

Cuddy silently decided that none of her doctors could have sung to save a life, but the kids didn't notice.

Then Foreman came out, and started telling the kids that Christine was a beautiful singer in the opera, and that Raoul was a handsome count in love with her. Cuddy had to smile at the way the doctors, although lousy singers and worse actors, were apparently hell-bent on going through with their performance.

Then Chase entered the stage, and Cuddy burst out laughing. True, she'd done the casting, but she'd never imagined Chase in such an outfit! The kids screamed with joy, and Carlotta sang _Poor fool, he makes me laugh_ (in a squeaky tenor) before Foreman whispered to the kids that Carlotta was a very self-centred singer who didn't like Christine and wanted the stage for herself.

Then House, cane in hand and mask in place, came stomping through the curtain and the young audience shrieked with terror. The senior doctor did look rather scary, what with the cape and mask. He began singing _Phantom of the opera_ with Cameron, and Cuddy had to bite her lip not to laugh out loud.

What a spectacle.

For about an hour, they sung badly and narrated almost as bad, and then the Phantom fought with Raoul over Christine, the scuffle ending with Wilson snagging House's cane and the older man limping off the stage. The kids were shouting at the Phantom and cheering Raoul.

Finally, the play ended and the kids were beside themselves. The five doctors looked very relieved and made a hasty retreat, disappearing before Cuddy even had time to laugh at them.

She suspected they were going for a dose of morphine in House's office or something.

***

“These things are killing me!” Chase whined, trying to kick his shoes off. “Who invented these torture devices?” The shoes weren't step-ins and so Chase gave up trying to kick them off, opting instead to sit down and try to untie them.

Cameron was changing in the women's showers, Foreman and Wilson had disappeared quickly for a drink (seeing as they were off duty for the remainder of the day). Only Chase refused to go anywhere at all until he'd changed out of his costume.

“By the way, Chase,” House said, stomping over to lean against his desk. “I notice you're wearing something rather interesting under that dress.”

Chase gave a start and almost fell out of the chair. “What makes you say that?”

House gave a bark of laughter. “Well, first of all, your reaction to that,” he said, and Chase blushed again. “But also because I can't see the outlines of a pair of shorts. So either it's really, really tight briefs... or it's something like what Cameron and Cuddy wear under their tight skirts and trousers.

Chase looked mutinous. “I am not wearing ladies' underwear!”

House shrugged. “Fine. Just get changed, will you, and I can throw you out of my office.”

The blinds were closed, but the younger man still looked around desperately, as if for help.

“What, do you want me to turn around?” House sneered, resisting the urge to throw paper clips into the blonde's neckline. “I won't look at your cotton balls, I promise.”

Chase gave a strangled sound of protest, but slowly began peeling off his green dress. He stood up, looking mortified, and let it drop to the floor.

It was shortly followed by House's chin.

“Chase.”

“Nurgh.”

“You said you weren't wearing ladies' underwear.”

The Australian was blushing so hard House could almost feel the heat of it.

“I... it's for the dress,” the younger man said helplessly.

House nodded dumbly. He found himself completely unable to tear his eyes off the younger man and all his vanilla skin. Skin that was only disrupted by a pair of high heels, a black brassiere... and a pair of red lace panties. Tight, tight, lace panties.

“Seriously, House, I'm... I'm going to throw myself off a bridge if you tell anyone about this. Please?” Chase sounded truly desperate.

When House didn't answer, the younger man covered his eyes with a hand and drew a shaky breath. “House, please. Seriously. Can you just promise me you won't tell the others about this?”

House didn't know when he began moving, but one moment he was leaning against his desk, and the next he was slowly circling Chase, taking it all in.

“Why not nylons?” he heard himself ask.

Chase gave a start, whipping around to face House. “What?”

“Unshaven legs and high heels? With that underwear? You should have worn nylon stockings,” House said, his voice dipping half an octave.

Chase looked truly afraid. “Please. Don't make fun of me over this. I just... I was just trying to -”

“You've never been hotter,” House said, smirking at the younger man before giving his panties a lingering stare. “Especially with those. Your look good in those, Chase.”

House let his hand slide over Chase's hip bones, showcased by the low waistline of the panties. The Australian sucked in a breath, tensing, but didn't move.

“What?”

“You heard me,” House said. “Do you like wearing women's clothing, Chase?”

The blonde shook his head desperately, but House didn't believe him for one second. “Then why are you getting hard in your pants... in those incredibly sexy lace panties... when I'm seeing you in it?”

Chase gave a little groan of defeat and interminable mortification, then looked House square in the eyes. “Fine. I like dressing in drag. Is that what you want to hear? Will you stop making fun of me now?”

“I'm not,” House said, then let his fingers play lightly along the straps of the brassiere. “I'm not making fun of you. I like it, Chase. I don't think I've ever seen you as attractive as you are now.”

Chase gaped at him. “You... you're into this, too? I mean, attractive? When?”

“All the time, of course, with your great hair,” House smirked, then chuckled. “But yeah, I guess I'm _into this_ , too. Now would you like to take that underwear off?”

Chase blushed again. “I'm not really... comfortable with that.”

House shrugged. “Fine. Leave it on. I'd still like to have some kind of sexual contact with you right now.”

“Uh, oh shit,” Chase stuttered, his erection obvious in his thin underwear. “I mean, I've... It's not like I planned this or anything.”

House laughed. “I know. Are you any good with your mouth?”

Chase grinned nervously. “Sit down and I'll let you judge for yourself.”

Still staggering on his high heels, Chase followed House to his desk, then waited for the older man to sit down in his chair. Then he slowly got to his knees in front of House.

“Oh,” Chase stuttered again when he felt the hard bulge in House's trousers. “You... you're actually turned on by this, aren't you.”

It wasn't actually a question; House was hard as a rock and it was all over Chase in women's clothing. The dress was horrid, true, but the brassiere and panties and shoes were enough to make House groan with desire as Chase began unfastening his belt.

“Good God, Chase,” House panted, feeling the younger man's tentative hands fumble about with his zip and button. “Step it up or I'll smack your lace-clad ass.”

Chase was still grinning like a kid who got to the cookie jar and wasn't only caught, but allowed to continue. And a certain “cookie” was straining for his attention; as soon as the younger man had House's jeans open, House hissed in agreement and let his hips buck unashamedly towards Chase's hands.

_My God, he's hard! I am so not deep-throating him!_

“Chase...” House growled in warning, tense even before Chase just sat gaping at his cock. “Get. Moving.”

Chase smiled slyly at the older man, wetting his lips before bending down to the task at hand. _Right, then, let's see if I remember this correctly..._

House sighed in relief when Chase's lips opened, then timidly slipped around the head of his erection. He forced himself to keeping his hands to himself; Chase's head was bobbing slowly and steadily along him and he didn't want to disturb the man's rhythm (or the wetness of his mouth, sliding sooo deliciously...).

“Chase,” House ground out, “please. Tempo.” He didn't even care about being polite; he just wanted those pretty, lush lips to move faster and that soft tongue to stroke him double time. “Faster.”

Chase moaned around him and House surged forwards. Pure pleasure shot through him as the vibrations added to the heat and he was moaning himself before he knew it.

But Chase suddenly pulled off, gasping, and House groaned at the feeling. “Chase!”

“Sorry,” Chase breathed, reaching clumsily around himself to try and unfasten the brassiere. “It's just... can't... breathe with this thing!” The blonde sounded frustrated.

House sighed. “Get up.” Chase followed instructions, and House unfastened the offending garment deftly. “There. Now back to business.”

But Chase stood up, looking down at the older man with unguarded arousal in his eyes. “No. This activity is too... unsatisfactory for one party concerned.”

House was about to stand up and smack the impertinent whelp when Chase turned around, hooked his thumbs under the waistline of his panties, and bent over House's desk.

“Do you want to?”

House's mouth went dry. He was, for the first time since God knew how many years ago, struck speechless, and he didn't even care.

Chase was bent over his desk. Pale, fine skin, all laid out before him, the obvious arousal on the younger man's part... and those panties. Red lace panties, just waiting to be ripped from the young doctor's body. Gorgeous.

“I do,” House rasped, standing up behind the younger man. “Pull them down.”

Chase complied, but left the flimsy material sitting just beneath his knees. Stretching as he spread his legs. “Use something, eh?” Chase requested, shivering as he felt a hand alight on the small of his back. “Spit or... or something.”

House leant down to whisper, “I'm not going to just brutally penetrate you without preparation, Chase. In fact, with those panties...”

And Chase thought they were both perfectly still for a moment, until he heard House's breath hitch suddenly and felt the movements behind him stir the air. He felt something brush the skin of his ass, and then House groaned again.

“House...” Chase began, disbelieving. “Are you...”

“Oh, Chase, you look so astonishingly hot right now,” the older man grunted, and Chase realized then what he was doing – House was jacking off right behind him. Still bent over him.

“House!” Chase whined, torn between being offended and desperate. “I meant for you to, well, have sex with me!”

House gave a strangled sound of pleasure and his breath was hot and heavy on Chase's back. “But Chase,” the older man panted, “you haven't seen yourself. How can I not... want to have a better look at that?”

And then House's warmth disappeared, and when Chase looked over his shoulder to demand an explanation, House was sitting in his chair again, his cock red and hard in his fist. The older man's eyes were smouldering as he looked Chase over, still with those panties around his knees.

“Put them back on,” House demanded, looking at Chase with lidded eyes. “Pull them up again, Chase...”

And Chase did. Blushing like mad, he did as his employer told him, and pulled the panties back up. He had a hard time getting comfortable in them with a hard-on like the one House had him suffering right now.

“Please,” Chase whimpered, “House! Can't I... please?”

House tipped his head back and stroked himself faster. “Shit. Chase, turn... turn around.”

And Chase spun slowly on the spot, showing House every single angle of his body – clad in nothing but red lace panties.

The older man gave a small shout, tendons on his neck standing out, and came, his come spurting over his stomach and hand, pearly white and desperate. “Aah!”

Chase bit his lip, hard. He'd just gotten House off by doing nothing but... but what? Dressing in drag? Showing off his panties?

“Come here, Chase,” House said, shivering lightly. Chase did as he was told, still agonizingly hard in his pretty lace panties.

“Here,” House offered, then placed a hand on Chase's crotch. “Let me.”

Chase's knees almost buckled with pleasure as House finally touched him, rubbing him hotly through the red fabric. “House! Oh, shit!”

The lace felt so exquisitely naughty as it rubbed against his skin, driven by House's hand and the slow, grinding movement of his own hips. And House was watching him with those eyes; looking at Chase in all his glory, swathed in red lace.

Chase thought his mind might just explode if he didn't get off soon.

And then House literally tore the panties from his body, ripping them, and Chase's voice died in a hoarse _ghnn_ as he came hard over the front of House's shirt, still sitting in his chair. The pleasure was so intense the blonde saw stars behind his eyelids; he didn't realize he was toppling down until he found himself face-down in House's lap, panting against the older man's spent cock.

“Shit.”

“Language, Chase,” House scolded, panting heavily himself. “Fuck would be a much more appropriate word here.”

Chase laughed, but sank down to his knees, trying to regain his breath. “You're kinky, you know that?”

House smirked. “Says the man who wore red panties and then stripped in front of me.”

“I was not planning to strip in front of you!” Chase defended, his words lacking bite due to the post-climax sensations in his body. “You wouldn't turn around. And I'm not the one who forewent fucking in favour of jerking off to the sight of me in... these.”

House shrugged. “You were hard before I even touched you. Pot, kettle, you know.”

Chase sighed, then got to his feet, pulling the panties back up – only to discover that they were torn.

“House,” he complained, “I don't have any shorts with me! You could have... not torn my underwear!”

“Oh, relax, you big baby, go commando for a day. It won't kill you,” House sniggered, looking at the ruined lace appreciatively. “And don't throw those away,” he added as Chase quickly slipped out of both underwear and shoes before dressing in his ordinary clothes.

Chase frowned. “What, they're ruined! I can't wear – oh. Um, okay, I guess... fine,” he concluded lamely as House delicately picked the panties from his hand and slid them into a pocket. “You dirty old bastard, you.”

House shrugged. “I'm the Phantom. I was dumped by my girlfriend. The least you can do is offer me some comfort, _Carlotta_. Besides, don't worry about the panties. They'll be in good company in my top drawer.”

“From whom else have you stolen underwear?” Chase said, suspicious. But House merely rose from his chair, did his trousers back up, then buttoned his jacket. He was headed home for the day.

“Hey! Hey, House! Who else? Damn you, you pervert, come back here with my panties!”

“Come to my place and get them.”


End file.
